Nimble Quest
Nimble Quest is an RPG developed and published by NimbleBit for Android, iOS, and Windows Phone devices, as well as for the Ouya and on Steam. It openly states that it is an updated version of Snake, one of the earliest cell phone games. However, each "link" of your snake in this game is instead represented by a different hero, each with their own abilities, strengths and weaknesses. At the start of every game you may choose your "leader", which represents the "head" of your party and the one character who must not die. Other heroes work as random but common drops, and new heroes are unlocked at each new level you beat. Dying in the game can occur either by losing all of your hit points, or by colliding with an enemy or a wall. This works for the rest of your party as well, only if you run into one of them you will also kill them, as well and must obtain them again later. Upon dying, you can either retry for 1 coin (worth 1000 gems in-game) or give up and start over at the first level. You do however get to keep the gems you collected throughout all previous games, which are used to purchase upgrades to characters (which can be done up to 3 times per character) and power-ups. Characters These characters are listed in order of appearance. There are sixteen total heroes to collect. Ulrich Your default melee character. *'Role:' Knight *'Description:' Ulrich is an outcast knight who fights for justice. He is heavily armored and attacks with slow, broad sweeps of his sword. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +25% Attack Rate *'2 Star Upgrade:' +25% Armor *'3 Star Upgrade:' +50% Armor Merida Your default ranged character. *'Role:' Archer *'Description:' Merida is a forest hunter. She is lightly armored but can rapidly fire deadly arrows from her yew bow. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +25% Arrow Speed *'2 Star Upgrade:' +50% Armor *'3 Star Upgrade:' +100% Attack Range Blaze Your default mage character. *'Role:' Mage *'Description:' Blaze is a defector from the college of mages. He is lightly armored, but can hurl exploding fireballs. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +25% Attack Rate *'2 Star Upgrade:' +50% Armor *'3 Star Upgrade:' +50% Attack Range Boomey *'Unlocked At:' Forest 1 *'Role:' Gunner *'Description:' Boomey is a pirate and sharpshooter. He has medium armor and a long range musket that is slow to reload. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +50% Attack Range *'2 Star Upgrade:' +50% Attack Damage *'3 Star Upgrade:' +50% Bullet Speed Bones *'Unlocked At:' Graveyard 1 *'Role:' Warrior *'Description:' Bones is a skeletal warrior, no one knows why he fights. He is lightly armored but is quick to slash with his large sword. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +50% Armor *'2 Star Upgrade:' +25% Attack Damage *'3 Star Upgrade:' +50% Attack Rate Gizmo *'Unlocked At:' Sewers 1 *'Role:' Saboteur *'Description:' Gizmo is an inventive gnome and amateur explosives manufacturer. He is lightly armored, and hurls bombs that make quite a bang. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +25% Blast Radius *'2 Star Upgrade:' +50% Attack Range *'3 Star Upgrade:' Explosion on Death Uther Note that this character does not seem to work nearly as well when deeper in the pack and should probably be generally chosen as your lead character when you have him unlocked as he normally has to be facing towards an enemy (ie, close to running into) in order to utilize his attack. *'Unlocked At:' Courtyard 1 *'Role:' Lancer *'Description:' Uther is a champion of the people. He is heavily armored and strikes at his enemies with his long lance. *'1 Star Upgrade:' +25% Attack Rate *'2 Star Upgrade:' +25% Armor *'3 Star Upgrade:' Heal on Hit Arcane *'Unlocked At:' Castle 1 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Slash *'Unlocked At:' Dungeon 1 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Ember *'Unlocked At:' The Depths 1 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Faenel *'Unlocked At:' Forest 2 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Ezora *'Unlocked At:' Graveyard 2 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Gurzog *'Unlocked At:' Sewer 2 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Kishi *'Unlocked At:' Courtyard 2 *'Role:' Ninja *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Hydra *'Unlocked At:' Castle 2 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Bolas *'Unlocked At:' Dungeon 2 *'Role:' *'Description:' *'1 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'2 Star Upgrade:' +5% *'3 Star Upgrade:' +5% Enemies *'Black Spider:' Spits webs at the party, wrapping them in spider silk and slowing them down to half their movement speed temporarily. *'Green Spider:' Spits venom at the party to damage them. *'Knight:' Can slash at your party if they get too close to him, similar to the default hero Ulrich. Bat: Moves quickly, making it harder to avoid contact with. *'Skeleton:' Tosses bones at the party to injure them. *'Zombie:' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' Stages Forest 1 Total Enemies to Kill: 15 Enemies *Black Spider *Green Spider *Knight *Archer Graveyard 1 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies *Black Spider *Green Spider *Bat *Skeleton *Zombie Sewer 1 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Courtyard 1 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Castle 1 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Dungeon 1 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies The Depths 1 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Forest 2 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Graveyard 2 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Sewer 2 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Courtyard 2 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Castle 2 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Dungeon 2 Total Enemies to Kill: Enemies Category:Games by NimbleBit Category:IOS Games Category:Ouya Games Category:Steam Games Category:Downloadable Games Category:Indie Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:2010's-2020's Games